


Open Your Eyes

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble requested on my Tumblr: thorin-oakensass.</p><p>From this Post: http://thorin-oakensass.tumblr.com/post/97285645923/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try-and</p><p>32. Open Your Eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

Kili's face was bright red from where he's glancing at his reflection in the mirror hung low enough that he can see below his waist as far down to right above his knees. The dwarf is standing completely naked, but of course seeing himself was not the cause of his embarrassment...no. The cause was quite possibly linked to the dwarf standing behind him, the feel of the larger body pressed close enough he can feel his company's chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. “Do you see it, Kili? Can you see why it turns me on to watch you loose yourself when I have only touched you with my hands?” Thorin questions, whispering voice spoken huskily against the boy's ear and making Kili tremble. Kili lets out a gasp and shakes his head as he watches those large fingers drag so slowly up his sides before moving towards the front of his body and chasing the thin line of hairs leading down towards his navel.

He watches as the tips of those fingers reach the thick patch of hairs at his groin, the way they scratch gently into those coarse hairs and down farther. The moment he feels those fingers touch the base of his swollen cock, Kili's eyelids snap shut and he squeaks softly, blush spreading further across his face. “ _Open you eyes_ , Kili. Watch yourself and see what I see.” Thorin's voice was rough as he whispered against his nephew's ear, breath hot against the skin. The boy does as he is asked and opens his eyes to watch as his Uncle's fat fingers wrap around his dick and he suddenly feels so much smaller.

Kili watches as Thorin strokes his shaft, pulling the foreskin back to reveal the glistening head underneath. It's already wet with pre-come and Kili whimpers at the way those fingers rub slowly over the slit to smear the liquid, making him tremble with the feeling. “T-Thorin!” the boy whimpers softly as his Uncle chuckles low in his ear and moves his hand back down to the base. He gives it a few good strokes that make his nephew's eyes roll back in his head before pulling his hand away. Thorin hushes him as he licks the palm of his hand, reaches back down with his wet hand, and shows Kili exactly what it was that drove the dwarf mad every time the boy came.


End file.
